stargateapocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Astarte
starte is the goddess of love and war, she dwells in the Underworld and has in her possession a powerful sword which Mathayus seeks. When Mathayus and his group travels to the underworld to find the sword, they come across Astarte who demands everyone go down on their knees. Astarte attempt to seduce Mathayus to become her consort but is interrupted by one of Mathayus' jealous companions Layla, after trading insults they start battling physically until Astarte uses her magic abilities to levitate Layla above a hole in the ground leading to magma. Scorpion attempted to appease her and in she in response attempts to seduce him again but he refuses and after getting the sword he and his companions flee the Underworld. Astarte reappears later to give Sargon more power in exchange for a sacrifice, after Mathayus kills Sargon, she appears before Mathayus to reclaim her sword and says that one day she will have him. ☀ Inanna has posed a problem for many scholars of ancient Sumer due to the fact that her sphere of power contained more distinct and contradictory aspects than that of any other deity.21 Two major theories regarding her origins have been proposed.22 The first explanation holds that Inanna is the result of a syncretism between several previously unrelated Sumerian deities with totally different domains.22 The second explanation holds that Inanna was originally a Semitic deity who entered the Sumerian pantheon after it was already fully structured, and who took on all the roles that had not yet been assigned to other deities.23 As early as the Uruk period (c. 4000 – c. 3100 BC), Inanna was already associated with the city of Uruk.2 During this period, the symbol of a ring-headed doorpost was closely associated with Inanna.2 The famous Uruk Vase (found in a deposit of cult objects of the Uruk III period) depicts a row of naked men carrying various objects, including bowls, vessels, and baskets of farm products,24 and bringing sheep and goats to a female figure facing the ruler.25 The female stands in front of Inanna's symbol of the two twisted reeds of the doorpost,25 while the male figure holds a box and stack of bowls, the later cuneiform sign signifying the En, or high priest of the temple.26 Seal impressions from the Jemdet Nasr period (c. 3100 – c. 2900 BC) show a fixed sequence of symbols representing various cities, including those of Ur, Larsa, Zabalam, Urum, Arina, and probably Kesh.27 This list probably reflects the report of contributions to Inanna at Uruk from cities supporting her cult.27 A large number of similar seals have been discovered from phase I of the Early Dynastic period (c. 2900 – c. 2350 BC) at Ur, in a slightly different order, combined with the rosette symbol of Inanna.27 These seals were used to lock storerooms to preserve materials set aside for her cult.27 During the Akkadian period (c. 2334 – 2154 BC), following the conquests of Sargon of Akkad, Inanna and Ishtar became so extensively syncretized that they became regarded as effectively the same.1113 The Akkadian poetess Enheduanna, the daughter of Sargon, wrote numerous hymns to Inanna, identifying her with Ishtar.1128 Sargon himself proclaimed Inanna and An as the sources of his authority.29 As a result of this,11 the popularity of Inanna-Ishtar's cult skyrocketed.11212 Personalit y Astarte is the goddess of love and war, she dwells in the Underworld and has in her possession a powerful sword which Mathayus seeks. When Mathayus and his group travels to the underworld to find the sword, they come across Astarte who demands everyone go down on their knees. Astarte attempt to seduce Mathayus to become her consort but is interrupted by one of Mathayus' jealous companions Layla, after trading insults they start battling physically until Astarte uses her magic abilities to levitate Layla above a hole in the ground leading to magma. Mathayus attempted to appease her and in she in response attempts to seduce him again but he refuses and after getting the sword he and his companions flee the Underworld. Astarte reappears later to give Sargon more power in exchange for a sacrifice, after Mathayus kills Sargon, she appears before Mathayus to reclaim her sword and says that one day she will have him. PersonalityEdit Astarte is a goddess and as such she had a typical personality of those who had power over others. She is vain, arrogant, selfish and she demandeds that others bow before her. Astarte is the goddess of love as well as war and as such she is very seductive and repeatedly tries to seduce Mathayus which caused her to fight with a jealous Layla. Category:Sargon Underlords Category:Goa'uld Queen Category:System Lord (Milky Way) Category:Goa'uld